Branch Pan
Branch takes Thumbelina, Poppy, Biggie, Kiki, and their friends to Irisland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Plankton, Admiral Chef Bergen, and their band of naughty pirates. Peter Pan: Branch (Trolls) (With his blue coloration) Tinker Bell: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Extras with Ariel: Flounder and Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) (They get along with Thumbelina and Poppy and so will Ariel eventually, and Sebastian can accompany Ariel during her supposed-to-be one week banishment) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Thumbelina (Ironically, Jodi Benson voices both her and Ariel) Extra with Thumbelina: Poppy (Trolls) (She'll be Branch's love interest) John Darling: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Michael Darling: Biggie (Trolls) Extras with Biggie and Kiki: Jiji, Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), King Gristle Jr., Bridget, Mr. Dinkles, Cooper, Satin, Chenille, Guy Diamond, DJ Suki, and Smidge (Trolls) Babysitters: Spongebob Squarepants, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene H. Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, and Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) (They go with them, and Squidward can be the only one who doesn't think Branch and everything related to him is real until he meets Branch and became a believer even upon arriving in Irisland, and he and Spongebob can accompany Branch's group to Mermaid Lagoon while the other babysitters go to the Hylian Village) Nana Darling: Scooby Doo (He goes with them too) George Darling: Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) (As a human) Mary Darling: Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven) (As a human) Captain Hook: Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Extra with Plankton: Chef Bergen (As Plankton's admiral) Mr. Smee: Mortimer J. Mouse (Disney) Extra with Mortimer: Bad Cop/Good Cop (The Lego Movie) (He'll turn good at the end because he hates being an abused pirate) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Seviper (Pokemon) Plankton and Chef's pet: Tum-Tum the Piranha (OC character) (He won't fight back against the Seviper because the Seviper bit him while it ate Plankton's left antenna and Chef's left hand) Lost Boys: The Madagascar Gang (Madagascar films) Tiger Lily: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extra with Zelda: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Indian Chief: Zelda's Dad (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Indians: Good Hylians (The Legend of Zelda) Mermaids: Jasmine (Aladdin), Kairi, Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2), Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358 1/2 Days), Nausicaa (Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind), and Krystal (Starfox) (They'll treat Thumbelina and Poppy nicely and sing "Kiss the Girl" to encourage the romance between Branch and Poppy, which Spongebob and Squidward tried to start with Spongebob badly squawk singing a romantic song like Scuttle did in "The Little Mermaid") Pirates: King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Tamatoa (Moana) (As an immortal crab-like human), the Gromble, Zimbo, the Snorch (AAAHH!! Real Monsters), Bowser (Super Mario Bros.), General Scales (Starfox Adventures), Hans, Elsa (Frozen), Makunga (Madagascar 2), and Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) (Elsa can be the only pirate who isn't evil at all and treated like a scullery maid by Chef Bergen and the other crew members, and during the Forest Labyrinth, she'll betray the pirates and go with Branch's group to the Hylian Village, where she becomes an official villager) Pirate who gets killed off: Dolkalva (OC character) (He'll get eaten by Tum-Tum as punishment for drunkenly calling Plankton a Shrimp and Chef a Hatchetfish) Opening/Meet the Barkin Family Meet Branch Pan/You can fly Captain Plankton, Admiral Chef, their pirates, and the Seviper/Vengeance The Lost Madagascarians/Ariel banished Following the leader/Captured by the Hylians Mermaids/Rescuing Zelda and Link Plankton and Chef's new plan/Oh, my mysterious lady True Blood Brothers/Plankton and Chef tricks Ariel What a mother means/Captured by Plankton, Chef, and their pirates Rescue/Final battle (Branch Pan version) Return home/Ending (Branch Pan version) Your mother and mine (Alternate version) (Branch Pan version) Category:Fan Fiction